botbgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Blood On The Battlefield: Apocalypse - Aftermath
Blood On The Battlefield is the first game in the series. It features a launch roster of 28 characters, plus 5 confirmed DLC characters. Storyline: 'ERA robots are roaming the streets around the world, causing infamous destruction in their wake. The source? Unknown. A creature by the name of Taoreta commands the only 2 sentient drones: the sadistic series 1 Sami & the prototype for the second series Seanie. With both bots by her side, she appears unstoppable. Will YOU be able to stop her?' Mechanics & Systems: Story Modes: '''Aside the individual teams' stories, there will also be a general story, where you will come to meet (and fight) other characters that will not appear until the next game...or at least until another update. '''Backstage: '''A free roaming area where you get to learn more about your favourite characters! You can use your online lobby character to explore the small town! '''Gallery, Glossary & Sound Test: '''Don't feel like fighting? Then feel free to take a look at the character concept arts, learn more about the fighters through unlockable bios, jam out to the game's soundtrack or listen to the character's voices! '''Tag Team Battles: '''On top of 1-on-1 battles, you can do 2-on-2 & 3-on-3 fights. Or, if you want to turn the tables, mix and match; 1-on-3, 2-on-1 or 2-on-3! '''Fighting Systems: -Light, Medium & Heavy attacks; can link standing to crouching normals and vice versa. -Jump cancel after specific launcher attacks for an aerial assault -Dash cancel after specific forward-launching attacks to chase your opponent. -Unique Attacks; can be cancelled from and into. -Throws & air throws; can be cancelled from and into. -King of Fighters style commands. -Swap out characters in your team anytime. -Aerial combos, along with air dashes and air blocking -EX moves, Supers, Max Supers & Apocalypse Now moves; can be cancelled into. Instinct Meter: '''With every good fighting game, there's always a gimmick. BOTB will be keeping the tradition with the Instinct Meter, a system where you can cancel a special move into another special move or EX at a total of 5 times with max Instinct. Instinct can also influence Command Reversals (mentioned below.) '''Command Reversals: '''With the right timing, you can reverse a command grab (like Ronnie's Olympus Bomb) with your own unique grapple, dealing the same amount of damage as the opponent's move, plus a little more for compensation. Costs 2 bars of Instinct Meter. '''Neutralizers: '''The brother to the Command Reversals, there are Neutralizers, which are unique attacks that can only be done while blocking, pushing the opponent away. Costs 1 bar of Super Meter. '''Critical Hits: '''Depending on where the attack lands, Critical Hits makes that area of the opponent's body weaker and cause 1.5x more damage. When a Critical Hit lands, it will trigger an X-ray mini scene. A Critical Hit can occur by one of 2 ways: -By random chance -Countering an EX move with your own or with a Super of any description. '''Character Exclusive Features: Daichi Tsukiko: '''Daichi has a stamina meter. With each special move landed, it lowers his stamina. Supers deplete it. His special attacks will get weaker when the gauge passes halfway. If he runs out of stamina, he will be vulnerable for a second. '''Loki Watts: '''Loki has a higher chance of getting Critical Hits from his regular special moves, not just EX. '''Seanie Parker: '''Seanie has '''an 'Electricity' meter, which can be replenished over time. With every electricity infused attack he sends out, it lowers his Electricity. If depleted, all electricity infused attacks will be weaker. '''Nikolai Teklar: '''Nikolai has a 'Knife' meter, counting how many knives he has left (amount can be changed from the Options menu in Training mode). Once thrown, they can be picked back up from the wall or ground on where knife lands.. Each knife deals as much damage as a heavy attack. '''Asako Chizuko: '''Asako has a 'Ki' meter, which refills over time. When she uses attacks like EX Raiden & EX Tremor Slam, it will lower the Ki meter. Her Supers, Dragon Flare & Hydra, completely deplete it. '''Suzan: '''Suzan has a 'Black Magic' meter, which refills with every attack. Only specials & supers lowers the meter. When there is 'Black Magic' in the meter, every consecutive attack will be stronger. '''Christian Hansel: '''Instead of it being a regular move, Christian has a secondary taunt where he pulls out a conical flask. Each flask contains a randomly coloured liquid with the following effects: -Red: Strength boost for 5 seconds. -Blue: Speed boost for 5 seconds. -Green: Explosive projectile. Launches opponent. -Black: Takes 5% health off. -Clear: Nothing. '''Shinpi: '''Shinpi has a 'Dizziness' meter. Each time she uses her Rolling Cutter attack, the meter will fill up by 1/4. If it reaches max, she will be in a stunned state for a second. '''Miranda: '''Dependent on what she has equipped, there will be a small icon above Miranda's Super meter indicating what form her sword is: -Necromancer: Grey smoke ball. -Geokinetic: Brown rock. -Petrified: Granite grey statue. -Plantation: Thick green vine. Category:Games Category:Visual Novels